


if we made it

by SparkIntoAFlame



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (not explicit) - Freeform, 100 words, Brief Descriptions of Sex, Canonical Character Death, Crying, Depression, F/M, Humor, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Making Out, More tags to be added, There will be fluff, expect some angst, god i love torturing characters, like painful crying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-06-23 04:10:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15598002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkIntoAFlame/pseuds/SparkIntoAFlame
Summary: The goal: 100 drabbles of 100 words each.





	1. Don't Pretend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters: James Potter, Lily Evans Potter  
> Relationship: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter  
> Rating: Teen for brief language
> 
> After his parents' death, James pretends that all is well; it really isn't.

His shoulders were slumped with defeat and his face was blotchy, wet with tears, but he still had the _audacity_ to look up and say, “I’m alright.”

 

Her temper and personality matched the fiery red hair tumbling down her shoulders and she could see through his bullshit _easily_ and she responded with, “No, you’re not,” and in a softer tone, “You don’t have to pretend to be fine.”

  
And she did not say anything when he broke down on her shoulder and cried because he _just wanted his parents_ and they were the one thing that he could not have.


	2. Hiding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, James Potter (mentioned), Peter Pettigrew (mentioned)  
> Relationships: Sirus Black/Remus Lupin  
> Rating: General
> 
> They are hiding their love from the world.

They are hidden kisses in the broom closet on the fifth floor in between classes. They are loving (living) on borrowed time underneath the sheets of Sirius’s four poster bed while two other boys sleep soundly.    
  
They are catching the other before they fall. They are Sirius finding Remus shuddering in the bathroom at 12am and holding him close. They are Remus returning the favor when Sirius is tossing another letter declaring him a disappointment into the dying fireplace and Remus helping him tear the parchment up into little pieces.    
  
They are hiding but would have it no other way.


	3. Crying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Hermione Granger  
> Relationships: None  
> Rating: General
> 
> She expects to cry beautifully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to my (reluctantly) wonderful friend, TheMetalReaper. Thanks for the prompt <3

_“No wonder she hasn’t got any friends.”_

 

Her heart is splintering, the shards piercingly sharp. She runs, holding back tears into an abandoned stall in the girls’ bathroom, huddling in the corner. She blinks, expecting to cry beautifully, few tears. Instead, she bursts into loud, shuddering sobs, taking her breath away.

 

She hears the door open - how long has it been? She hears hushed voices and a quiet, tentative, “Hermione?” She chokes out some words, not sure what they are, and the door opens again and all is silent.

 

The next time the door opens, she peeks outside and screams.


	4. Stuff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, James Potter, Lily Evans  
> Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin  
> Rating: Teen
> 
> They're late to class.

“Sorry I’m late.”

 

His brown hair is tousled and his lips are pink and swollen. His collar shifts and the people just next to him catch a glimpse of a purple mark sucked into his skin.

 

“I was, um, doing stuff,” he says before sitting down.

 

The next boy that comes in is even more of a mess with visible hickeys up and down his neck, and his hair is unrecognizably tangled. He flashes a signature smirk at the class and slides into a seat next to Remus. 

 

“I’m stuff,” he announces smugly.

 

James not-so-discreetly passes ten Galleons to Lily.

 


	5. Drowning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley Potter  
> Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley Potter  
> Rating: General
> 
> He begins to sink down.

He gave up sleeping after he woke screaming in the middle of the night for a week straight. He downs coffee and stays up late looking at charts and maps, trying to find the remaining Death Eaters. He takes a two-hour nap everyday.

 

He barely ate anymore, subsiding on two half-meals a day. He stayed at the office for as long as possible.

 

He started drowning on dry land, barely treading water. 

 

Until she yanked him out, forced two sandwiches in his mouth and watched him sleep. 

 

Harry Potter could save the entire Wizarding world, but Ginny Potter saved him.


	6. Him in the Mirror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters: George Weasley, Molly Weasley, Fred Weasley (mentioned)  
> Relationships: None  
> Rating: General
> 
> He no longer laughs, only cries.

He feels empty afterwards, almost as if a piece of him is missing. (Which, George supposes, is true.) He no longer laughs, only cries.

 

Who knew that this death would feel as though it was killing him from inside out? Who knew that it would be so bad that he selfishly wishes it was him instead?

 

He dyes his hair a bright marble of bubblegum pink and ocean teal three months after the battle. His mother almost shrieks when she sees it.

 

“Why?” she demands.

 

He swallows with difficulty and whispers, “I kept thinking it was Fred in the mirror.”


	7. Honeyed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Albus Dumbledore, Gellert Grindelwald  
> Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald  
> Rating: Teen
> 
> You lose your reason in the way he works you.

Some essential part of you is screaming that the path the two of you are walking is wrong.

 

But the voice gets drowned out in loud groans, in the wanton moaning of his name. It gets lost in the choked whimpers when his hand closes around you and works you with twists of his wrist and his quiet murmurs of  _ “Albus” _ when you return the favor with your mouth.

 

And when you lay afterwards, sticky and satisfied, he whispers lies in your ears and kisses your neck and feeds you with honeyed tones conveying the promise of a better future.


	8. Growth Spurts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas  
> Relationships: Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas  
> Rating: General
> 
> Seamus's opinions on growth spurts.

_ Curse growth spurts _ , Seamus thinks in third year when Dean is a few inches above him and Seamus has to look up in order to look Dean in the eye.

 

_ Curse growth spurts _ , Seamus thinks in fifth year when Dean asks him out and Seamus has to deal with a boyfriend a head taller than him (not that he would  _ ever _ complain about dating Dean).

 

_ Bless growth spurts _ , Seamus thinks after the Battle of Hogwarts when Dean embraces him and he can properly bury his head into Dean’s chest and breathe in the smell of sweat and dirt, of  _ Dean _ .


	9. Broken Pieces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Harry Potter  
> Relationships: none  
> Rating: General
> 
> They see a hero.

They see a hero who saved the world.

 

They don’t see that he was not a man, he was a  _ boy _ only  _ seventeen. _ A boy, with the fate of the world placed in his hands by a man he trusted blindly. A boy, forced to carry a weight too heavy, too much for him.

 

They don’t know of the nightmares that plague him every night, waking him with a scream. They don’t know of the trembling hands and the inability to even look at a thick forest without memories of Snatchers flooding into him.

 

They don’t see his broken pieces.


	10. Marauders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters: James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew  
> Relationships: None  
> Rating: General
> 
> They are the Marauders.

Messy black hair, round glasses, and an aptitude for Transfiguration made James Potter.

 

Gray eyes dancing with mischief, a permanent smirk, and a loyal streak a mile wide defined Sirius Black.

 

Tired eyes, a book in his arms, and a secret aptitude for pranks created Remus Lupin.

 

Mousy brown hair, wide blue eyes, and a nervous smile summed to be Peter Pettigrew.

 

The four became the Marauders, infamous and adored, known by all, feared by some. They grow into their friendship and evolve until they are nearly indistinguishable except by eyes and hair and the subtle differences in their smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting: marching band camp was a bitch.


	11. Unseen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Ron Weasley  
> Relationships: None  
> Rating: General

He was always overlooked: the youngest brother, walking in five different shadows, wearing hand-me-down robes. He lived unseen and unappreciated, and he resented being invisible, the dismissive glances always thrown in his direction.

 

After the war, he is seen as a hero. His brothers matter no more; he was the one travelling with  _ Harry Potter, _ on a mission to save the world. He was the one to destroy a Horcrux - not Bill or Charlie or Percy or Fred or George -  _ him.  _ Ron.

 

As he watches his brother’s casket be lowered into the ground, he wishes he was unseen once more.


	12. Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Fleur Delacour, Bill Weasley  
> Relationships: Fleur Delacour/Bill Weasley  
> Rating: General

Heads turn wherever she walks, often accompanied by jealous and lustful whispers, some of them lewd enough that they previously made her blush. It has been her reality ever since she was young; she cannot remember a time where she was not singled out by crowds for her looks, judged without being able to demonstrate her intelligence.

 

Before she met him.

 

He cared about what she had to say, what she loved, her extensive knowledge. He was perhaps drawn in by her looks, but he stayed because of  _ her,  _ not the silvery blonde hair or full lips, because of  _ her. _


	13. Beds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters: James Potter, Sirius Black, Minerva McGonagall, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew  
> Relationships: none  
> Rating: General
> 
> "So you see, Professor, we technically aren’t out of our beds."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the tumblr post where the Marauders float down the corridors in their beds and argue with McGonagall.

"So you see, Professor, we technically aren’t out of our  _ beds _ ,” James says triumphantly.

 

“Mr. Potter,” McGonagall sighs, “you are out of your dormitory at  _ 3 in the morning. _ I daresay that counts as out of bed-”

 

“But we’re not!” Sirius argues.

 

McGonagall pinches the bridge of her nose. “Your beds are levitating several feet off the ground.”

 

“But we  _ are _ in them,” Sirius says. Peter makes a noise of agreement. 

 

McGonagall looks at Remus in desperation. “Mr. Lupin, I thought you were the reasonable one.”

 

“Reasonable? This was his idea!” James blurts indignantly.

 

Remus merely shrugs. “Perhaps it was.”


	14. Rather Die

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas  
> Relationships: Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas  
> Ratings: T for internalized homophobia
> 
> He would rather die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for internalized homophobia!

His dreams featured dark skin and black hair, and he tried to convince himself that it was Parvati haunting his mind. (But Parvati’s hair is long and braided, not cropped short to her skull, and her skin is three shades lighter than the one he saw.)

 

He would rather die than think of who it is, he thought until dark, warm lips pressed against his, and his hands reached up into short black hair.

 

He sleeps with dark legs tangling into his, the owner pressed firm against his back, and he would rather die than have it any other way.


	15. Backwards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Albus Dumbledore, Gellert Grindelwald  
> Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald  
> Rating: General
> 
> He cannot fathom the sight before him

He cannot fathom the sight before him.

 

The same body he lay beside just the night before points a wand at him. The same lips he kissed just hours ago form the words of a curse he dare not utter. He stares into blue eyes, darkened with anger and violence instead of the lust he is so used to.

 

“They do not understand,” falls from Grindelwald’s mouth and it sounds so,  _ so,  _ different aimed at his family than the Muggles. No longer an excuse, but a promise. A threat.

 

It feels so backwards, yet he always knew this would come.


	16. Scared?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy  
> Relationships: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
> Rating: General

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't really write drarry all that much but I was bored and I needed a new chapter. And I'm so so sorry about not updating, school's been a real bitch.

Their legs are tangled, his thigh pressing between the other boy’s legs, delicious, delicious pressure. Their chests are practically flush together, half a millimeter worth of space between them. Pale hands close him in, one next to his head and one dangerously close to his ass. A breath ghosts his ear, making him shiver.

 

“Scared, Potter?”

 

_ Yes. _ he almost says.  _ Yes. I am terrified because this could get us shunned, from the rest of the world.  _

 

But he doesn’t. 

 

He matches the smirk on the other’s face and angles his head so that they are sharing breaths.

 

“You wish, Malfoy.”


	17. Joking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Fred Weasley  
> Relationships: none  
> Rating: General
> 
> "You actually are joking, Perce."

_ “You actually are joking Perce… I don’t think I’ve heard you joke since you were -” _

 

The world slows, stops, rewinds, and starts again. Black wood spits green lightning as a hateful mouth spits the cursed words. He watches, immobile as the bolt shoots towards him and hits him squarely in the chest. Percy’s mouth twists in an anguished cry, and Harry’s head snaps back. Ron joins Percy in a shout as Fred falls backwards and his body hits the body with a dull thud and bounces up once. He stops moving completely.

 

A smile is still etched on his face.

  
  



End file.
